


Behind The Shelves

by lupinforpresident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinforpresident/pseuds/lupinforpresident
Summary: A short modern day Marauders fic about Sirius meeting Remus in their college's library.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marauders Era





	1. The Meet

Long couldn’t even begin to describe the day Remus Lupin was having. 

From waking up late and missing his morning lecture, finding out his chocolate bars had melted from being in his car, spilling coffee all over his floorboards, and then his boss telling him he had to work the late shift at his college’s library, “long” didn’t seem to do this day justice. 

It was around six in the evening when he had noticed them walk in from his spot behind the front counter. 

A graceful girl with long red hair, at least four books in her arms, and a baggy cardigan hanging loosely off of her shoulders. A darker boy with nerdy looking glasses following close behind her, holding just one textbook in his hand, and his hair a curly mess. 

The boy clearly fancied the girl, it was obvious in the way his mouth curled at the edges while he tried his best to match her steps, and —by the way she was trying to fight off a smile of her own— Remus was nearly positive that the girl fancied the boy a tad bit too. 

Then, Remus’ eyes landed on the last member of the arriving party. 

A boy with warm carmel skin and wavy black hair that hung gently down to his shoulders. His mouth held a smirk —that Remus would deem absolutely sinful— and his eyes glinted with a playful sense of glee. He wore faded ripped jeans and a black Queen shirt with the sleeves pushed up, exposing his delicately intricate tattoos. He had piercings littering both of his ears, as well as a black stud in the side of his nose. 

Just my type, Remus thought. 

When he finally lifted his gaze back up to the stranger’s face —hazel eyes meeting a set of piercing grey ones— he felt his breath catch in his throat. He quickly averted his gaze back to the books he was sorting, doing his best to fight off an embarrassed blush. The next time he dared to look up, the enterauge had already vanished away —deeper into the library— and a relieved breath blew past his lips. 

“Way to go Remus,” he muttered to himself, “Just start having repressed gay thoughts the second a mildly attractive boy walks through the door.”

He’s more than just mildly attractive, he scolded himself. 

With a heaved sigh, he picked up the stack of books and walked out from behind the counter. He made his way to the proper shelves quickly, knowing he had at least twelve more stacks to sort back out before the night was over.   
He was finally on his last book of the stack and, due to its placement, he had to use the library ladder to put it back on its shelf. Climbing the rolling ladder —rather carelessly if he were being honest— he lazily reached up to place the book back in its proper position. 

“Ah, History of French Language, I wonder what poor soul had to indulge in that.”

The sudden voice caught Remus off guard, making him jump so hard that he nearly fell backwards off the ladder. After he regained his balance, he was ready to look down and make a snappy remark to the person who had almost made him fall, but immediately bit his tongue as his gaze locked on the source. Remus’ eyes widened for a moment before he cleared his throat, a heat rising to his cheeks. 

It was the same boy from before, his long black hair tucked lazily behind one of his ears, arms crossed over his chest, and a cheeky smile painted on his lips. He was leaning against the shelf, eyeing Remus with a teasing look that was enough to make his skin become peppered with goosebumps. 

“It actually isn’t too bad,” Remus finally answered, making his descent down the ladder. 

“Oh? Have you read it?” 

“Yes, I have,” Remus nodded curtly, grabbing the ladder and dragging it along behind him to put it back in its proper place.

Remus had expected the conversation to end there, but he heard footsteps following after him. When he positioned the ladder in its rightful spot, he turned to quirk an eyebrow at the boy, readjusting the sleeves of his sweater. 

“Can I help you?” Remus asked, probably a little too sternly, “Are you looking for something?”

“Oh, no,” Sirius grinned, leaning forward slightly, “I’ve found everything I need.”

Remus was taken aback at the boy’s forwardness, it wasn’t something he was used to seeing. Then again, this boy was undeniably attractive —enough to make any girl or boy weak in the knees just by looking at him— so he really had no reason to be shy with his flirting. 

But Remus was currently working and on the clock and —even though he was oh so tempted— couldn’t be caught flirting with some mysterious bad boy behind the bookshelf. 

“Right,” Remus cleared his throat, “Then I must get back to work. If you decide you need help, I’ll either be behind the desk or putting books back on their shelves.”

And so he strolled off and did just that, but the strange boy simply followed. Remus tried to pretend that he wasn’t looming over his shoulder, but the boy kept getting closer and closer and it kept getting harder and harder to avoid him. Finally, Remus slammed the book he had just scanned into the computer shut and turned around to face him. 

“What.”

“What’s your name?” Sirius asked. 

“Remus,” he said bluntly. 

“Remus,” Sirius repeated, as if he were testing it out. 

The pale boy nearly felt his heart combust at the sound of his name dripping off of the other’s tongue like warm honey, drizzling into every crevice in his mind. He did his best to push past the thought and not focus on those beautiful pink lips that just looked so temptingly soft. 

“And your name is?” Remus questioned, leaning back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Sirius, but you can call me yours,” he winked. 

Remus couldn’t even attempt to hide his blush this time, his entire face turning a bright shade of pink. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before turning back around to gather up the scanned books. 

“Sirius, that’s uh— that’s a nice name,” Remus nodded, cursing himself for not knowing how to handle the blatant flirting of this beautiful stranger. 

Sirius laughed —a melodious, charming laugh— and shook his head. 

“It’s after the star,” he murmured, “Speaking of which, the stars are supposed to look absolutely beautiful tonight. Would you like to go watch them with me?”

Remus paused for a moment as he turned with the stack of books in his arms, his eyebrows creasing together slightly. Slowly, he looked up at Sirius, head titled slightly to the side. 

“Do you always invite random strangers on dates or is this a new thing for you?” Remus asked. 

“Nah, only the cute ones,” Sirius smirked, sending him a flirty wink that made butterflies erupt inside of his stomach. 

Remus simply scoffed and brushed past him, books in hand. “Well, sorry to disappoint, but I must decline. I don’t go on dates with strangers,” he said sternly, though his voice had a hint of teasing in it. 

“Oh, come on. We’re hardly strangers now, Remus. Wouldn’t you agree?” Sirius quipped, following after him, “I mean we’ve known each other for a whole half hour already, I’d say we’ve become pretty swell friends.”

Remus just started sorting the books back onto their shelves, careful not to make eye contact with Sirius in the fear that doing so might cause him to give in. After all, this boy was obviously handed everything in life. It wouldn’t do much harm for Remus to play a little hard to get. 

“Speaking of friends,” Remus started, “Aren’t yours going to be wondering where you are?”

“You mean James and Lily? Please,” the tan boy waved off the claim, “I doubt they even notice I’m gone. James has been swooning over that girl since our freshman year here, two years later and he’s still just as infatuated as ever. I think Lils is finally starting to give in, though.”

“So you’re a junior here as well? Funny, I haven’t seen you around much,” Remus noted. 

“That’s because I never have the need to come into your little library,” Sirius shrugged, “I’m an art major —a free spirit if you will— I’d rather not waste my time surrounded by books. Though, now that I know you’re here, I might have to come around a little more often.”

There it was again, that bold flirtatious side of him. It made Remus want nothing more than to grab him by the shirt collar and slam him up against the bookshelf, ravaging him with intense kisses just to make him shut up. Remus was sure those pretty pink lips were just as soft as they looked. 

He cleared his throat and turned to the boy, hands now empty of books to sort. “Art major, huh? I should’ve guessed, you seem like the type,” Remus said, his eyes giving the boy a once over. 

“Do I now?” Sirius smirked, taking a step closer to Remus. “How about you, what’s your major?”

“English.”

“Should’ve known, you seem like the type,” he said, his words spilling out like dangerously sinful honey. “When does your shift end?” 

“A few hours,” Remus replied, his heart pattering inside of his chest, “Not that it’ll matter to you, I already told you I don’t go out with strangers.”

“What’ll it take to convince you?” Sirius asked, his tone turning oddly tense. 

“Figure it out yourself, Mr. Free Spirit.”

With that, Remus turned on his heel and walked down the aisle and back to his counter to finish his job. Sirius, of course, acted as his shadow the entire time, dropping flirting remarks and teasing hints every few minutes.   
It didn’t stop until the glasses boy from earlier came up to the front desk to whisk him away, just about ten minutes before closing. Not that the stubborn boy would admit it, but he almost hated to see him go already. 

As Remus watched him walk out of the door, blushing lightly as the boy turned and gave him a cheeky wink, he found himself wondering if he would see him again. 

And prayed to god that it would be soon.


	2. The Run In

Days passed, the air got cooler, and eventually a week had come and gone since the library incident. 

I don’t know what I was expecting, Remus thought, It was stupid of me to think he was actually interested. 

He tugged at his jacket collar as he walked across the college quad, trying to shield his neck from the cold breeze that was blowing through. His eyes were glued to the book in his hands, trying to finish just this one chapter as he was on his way to his final class of the day. 

He should’ve been looking where he was going —that much he can admit— but that still didn’t stop the growl that sounded from his throat when a running body slammed into him, causing him to drop the book he was holding. 

“Shit, let me get that for you,” the stranger said. 

Remus ignored the voice and bent down to grab the discarded literature when he noticed a tan hand, rings littering the fingers, reaching out at the same time. His eyes slowly lifted up to the owner of the hand and he was suddenly completely awestruck. 

“Sirius?” Remus asked, hardly above a whisper.   
The boy in question looked up, Remus’ book in hand, wearing a hardened expression. This face was much different than the one he had seen just a week ago, he had seemed to lack that playful vigor from before. The tan boy was quick to cover it up, though, letting a smirk spread across his full lips. 

“Remus, babe,” Sirius answered, handing the book over, “Lovely to see you again.”

Remus rolled his eyes at the sudden pet name, but was honestly doing his best to fight of the blush it was causing to rush to his cheeks. He slowly rose to his feet, clutching the book close to his chest. 

“Yeah, lovely,” he said curtly. 

“I would apologize for bumping into you like that, but in all honesty I am not at all sorry since it means I get to look at that pretty face of yours,” Sirius smiled smoothly, running a hand through his hair. 

Remus was mesmerized with the way the light wind made it blow around his face ever so slightly, falling into those shining silver eyes. He wanted to reach out and touch it himself, feel it run between his fingers. 

“So, are you just coming from a class?” Remus asked, completely ignoring the other boy’s flirtatious remark. 

“Yeah, actually,” Sirius smiled, raising up his hands, the palms of which were dotted with different shades of paint, “Just came from Figurative Painting, got to stare at a naked girl for an hour and a half. What a sight she was.”

“Oh,” was all Remus could push out. 

Had he read the situation wrong? Was the flirting and invitations on dates all just some joke? Or maybe even just in his imagination altogether? 

Was Sirius not actually interested in boys?

Why should you care, you turned him down, he internally scolded himself. 

“But you know,” Sirius sang out, snapping Remus out of his trance, “I have a project coming up, a painting due. The assignment is Desire; we’re supposed to paint what our heart longs for. Would you fancy being my muse?”

Once again, the remark caught Remus off guard, causing his eyes to widen slightly. He tried to find any sense of falsehood and teasing in Sirius’ eyes, but there was none. It almost looked like he was genuinely asking. 

“Sorry, you’ll have to find someone else,” he declined. 

Sirius wasn’t surprised by the statement, if anything he had been expecting it. If he were being honest he had only brought up the proposition in hopes of seeing that faint blush spread across Remus’ freckled nose. And Sirius was kind of a fan of the little game of cat and mouse Remus was making them play. 

Hell, he’s gonna drive me mad, Sirius thought. 

“You wound me, Remus” he gasped dramatically, the corners of his mouth tugging up devilishly, “As if I could ever find someone else that would be acceptable by my standards.”

Remus scoffed, turning his eyes away from the boy. “You’re making me late for class,” he stated bluntly, though a smile was playing at his lips. 

“My apologies,” Sirius drawled out, pulling a cigarette from his pocket, “However can I make it up to you?”

Remus watched intently as Sirius lit up the bud, placing it gently between his teeth. He thought for a moment, pondered over some ideas, before finally deciding what he would like. 

“I have closing shift again tonight, you can bring me by some chocolate.”

“Chocolate, eh?” Sirius chuckled, taking a long drag, “If I knew that was the way to your heart I would have gotten you some a week ago.”

Remus rolled his eyes and nodded at the cigarette in Sirius’ hand. “That’s against school policy, ya know. Smoking on campus is against the rules.”

The tan boy simply laughed, twirling the stick between his fingers gracefully. His eyes never left Remus’ as he blew a light puff of smoke out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Sorry, Sir.”

Those two words were enough to make Remus’ face flush in an instant, his heart skipping a beat inside of his chest.

Had it been anyone else saying those words, they would have been meaningless. It was the fact that Sirius had said them —and they way he said it— that caused him to become flustered. It was just embarrassing how much of an affect this boy had on him, really. 

He quickly turned away, taking the first step in the direction of his last class. 

“Yeah, well, just put it out,” he grumbled as he took his leave, not even sparing the other a parting glance. 

Sirius chuckled as he watched him go, his eyes maybe drifting down Remus’ backside just once —or twice— before finally landing on the back of his head. His feet started dragging backwards and he put out the cigarette on a nearby trash can before throwing it in. 

“See you tonight!” Sirius called after him. 

Oh, he loved that look on Remus’ face, absolutely desired it. The completely flustered and caught of guard stare, how his hazel eyes would shoot wide open. He wanted to see it more often. 

He hadn’t stopped thinking about Remus ever since that day in the library. James even threatened to kick him out of their dorm because he wouldn’t shut up about it. He swore up and down that it was love at first sight, and he was going to make Remus fall in love with him, too. 

Soon it became time for Remus’ shift and he actually found himself getting jittery when he though of Sirius stopping by. He knew he shouldn’t look too far into it, but he just couldn’t help it when he had went so long without having experienced something like this. 

Every time the door jingled he would snap his head up to see who it was, each time being a little too disappointed when it wasn’t who he wanted it to be. Until around seven, when in through the door walked none other than the charming and dashing Sirius. 

Remus did his best to fight off a smile, but the best he could manage was a slightly crooked grin. He tried not to stare when he saw Sirius tugging off his leather jacket as he made his way up to Remus’ counter. 

“One order of chocolate here for delivery, babe,” Sirius smiled widely, sliding the box across the counter top. 

Remus wasn’t sure how, but Sirius had managed to get the exact brand and flavor that was his all time favorite. He stared down at the chocolates for a moment before grabbing them and placing them next to his phone and keys. 

“Don’t call me babe,” Remus said, “And I didn’t actually expect you to get me these.”

“Anything for you,” the other cooed, leaning on his elbows over the counter, “Can I get a thank you kiss?”

Remus huffed and placed a hand over Sirius’ lips, tilting his head. Sirius looked a little confused at first, but didn’t even make an attempt to move away. 

“In your dreams.”

Sirius smirked against Remus’ hand, wrapping his slim fingers around the pale boy’s wrist and pulling it away just enough so that he could speak. 

“Oh, we do way more than kiss in my dreams, babe,” he teased, leaning even closer, “C’mon don’t be scared, I don’t bite.”

Remus cleared his throat, yanking his hand out of Sirius’ grasp and grabbing his clipboard. When his eyes met Sirius’ again, there was a playful glint in them, almost mischievous. 

“I do.”

For the first time since Sirius had met him, Remus made him speechless. A hot blush rose to his face as he watched the sandy haired boy walk away, almost swearing that he saw a smirk tugging at those chapped lips. 

He had pegged Remus as the innocent type, I mean, he checked all the boxes —quiet, work focused, easily flustered— but just those two words threw that entire analogy out the window. 

It only made Sirius want him more. 

Sirius followed after him, watching with close eyes as Remus would mark things off on his clipboard. Sometimes he would lean against the shelves and Remus would shoo him out of the way if he were blocking a book he needed to see. Sirius wanted to know everything about him, especially now that Remus had just took their little game to a whole new level. 

“So, babe, when’s our date?” 

“Pardon?” Remus asked, not even attempting to debunk the pet name this time. 

“I brought you chocolate, I think that means I get a date,” Sirius smiled, taking steps up to Remus, “You can decline again, but I’m not going to stop asking until you say yes.”

Somehow, Remus knew he wasn’t kidding. 

The dark headed boy was only inches from him now, looking directly into his eyes. If his goal was to drive Remus absolutely mad from the proximity, then he was doing a damn good job. Remus sighed, turning his eyes back to the clipboard in his hands and walking down the aisle. 

“I told you before, I don’t do dates,” Remus said bluntly. 

Sirius felt his heart sink for a moment as he followed, but only until Remus paused and turned around to face him. 

“But, I wouldn’t mind a study session. Whether you need to work on anything or not, I have a big test coming up in a few days.”

Sirius was confused for a moment, he wasn’t sure what Remus was trying to imply. He knew there was no way in hell this genius looking boy could be asking for help from him. 

“I’m off tomorrow, but I plan on coming here to study since my roommate is always snogging some random girl in our dorm. You can accompany me if you like, but if you distract me too much—”

“Me? Distracting? Never,” Sirius cut him off, flashing him an innocent smile. 

“Whatever,” Remus mumbled, turning around to hide the smile on his face, “I’ll be here at five, I plan on studying for a while so you don’t have to stay the entire time.”

“Alright, it’s a date.”

A date. 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Remus really liked the sound of that.


	3. The Date

I can’t believe I dressed up for this, Remus internally groaned. 

He was wearing his favorite cream colored turtle neck sweater with a faded jean jacket, light washed jeans, and a pair of leather combat boots his friend Marlene had picked out for him. She even put gel in his hair, ensuring she sculpted every one of his curls ever so perfectly. 

Marlene seemed a little too excited to help Remus with this, but any time he tried to bring it up she just waved off the remark as her being happy Remus had finally scored a date. She swore this was perfect attire for someone going out with a ‘punk’ boy —not even giving Remus the chance to protest— before pushing him out of his dorm without another word. 

So, now Remus was sat at a library table by himself, textbooks and journals laid out in front of him. He glanced down to his watch again, already knowing that he, himself, was early. 

“A little impatient, are we?”

He snapped his eyes up to see a smirking Sirius, looking as glorious as ever. 

His wavy raven hair was pulled back into a loose half bun, some stray bangs framing his sculpted face. He was wearing a long sleeve crimson shirt and tight black jeans, leather jacket thrown on top.   
Just based on their outfits, it was easy enough to tell that the two boys were polar opposites. 

As Sirius pulled out the chair next to him, Remus noticed that he had painted his fingernails a deep shade of red, slightly darker than the color of his shirt. It was Remus’ favorite color, not that Sirius could have possibly had a way of knowing that. 

“No, just wondering if you were going to flake is all,” Remus retorted playfully, smiling a little to himself as he cracked open his History of Literature textbook. 

“Remus, baby, I wouldn’t dare do such a thing,” the other answered back, sliding off his leather jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. 

Remus finally allowed himself to relax slightly now that he knew he wasn’t going to get stood up. Well, as relaxed as he could be while having literal sex on legs sitting in the seat next to him, looking completely irresistible right now. 

The dark boy leaned forward slightly —elbows propped up on the table, fingers clasped— and rested his chin on his hands. His eyes darted over Remus’ display, admiring the unexpected messiness of his impromptu work area. 

“What exactly are you studying for?” Sirius asked, gaze flitting over to scan the other’s face. 

“I have a huge exam over ancient literary devices in two days, it’s worth over half my grade,” Remus explained, eyes trained downward. 

“Hm.”

He watched as Remus scanned intently through the textbook, only pausing to highlight something or scribble some notes down in his messy scrawl. Mindlessly, Sirius started swaying his feet, and looked down when his foot accidentally bumped against Remus’. 

“Nice shoes,” he noted, leaning back slightly to get a better look at them. 

“Huh? Oh, thanks,” Remus smiled, leaning back a little himself. “My friend Marlene bought them for me a few months ago and told me I should wear them today.”

“Marlene?” Sirius quirked, eyes darting up to Remus’ face, “Marlene McKinnon?”

“Yeah—” 

“Oh my god,” Sirius chuckled, head falling to rest on top of his arms that were crossed on the tabletop. 

“That’s priceless.”

“You know Marlene?” Remus asked, suddenly forgetting the studying he was supposed to be doing. 

“Know her? The girl’s practically my sister,” Sirius said, though it was muffled against the table. 

He turned his head to the side, resting his left cheek on his arm. A wide smile was spread across his lips as he looked up at Remus, pieces of hair falling into his grey eyes. 

“I went to her dorm yesterday and told her about my date with you tonight. I was wondering why she was so excited. She even had me paint my nails this color.”

Remus blushed slightly when Sirius raised up a red polished hand, internally cursing his friend and swearing on revenge. He tore his eyes away and focused them on his textbook again, shaking his head. 

“I’m going to kill her,” Remus said through a laugh, but it didn’t take a genius to pick up on the underlying seriousness in the statement. 

The two of them went quiet after that, Remus doing his best to stay concentrated on his work and Sirius becoming completely concentrated on Remus. Sirius knew he had promised not to distract him, but god that just made him want to distract him so much more. 

The unoccupied boy didn’t know how much time had passed, but he noticed more people slowly filling up the area they were in. It irritated him slightly, after all, this was a date and even if Remus wasn’t paying attention to him, that didn’t change the fact that they were indeed on one. 

Subconsciously, Sirius brushed his knee against the other’s, causing the pale boy to tense slightly before quickly regaining himself. Sirius couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth at Remus’ reaction to his accidental touch. 

He pushed his knee against Remus’ again —this time not pulling away— all while staring innocently at the notes Remus was attempting to write. The sandy haired boy couldn’t help but glance over, almost irritated at how angel like Sirius’ face looked, before turning his eyes away again. 

Oh god, please stop, I can’t focus with you touching me, Remus groaned inside his head. 

For a while, Sirius was content with how flustered this simple little contact was making the other, but soon he wanted to see Remus blush even more. 

This was a date, after all, he deserved to have some fun. 

Remus noticed right away when Sirius started rubbing his foot against his boot, ever so softly —as if he weren’t already having a hard time paying attention to his books— but it wasn’t until Sirius flat out hooked his leg over Remus’ that he dared look up. 

Staring up at him from where his head laid on his arms —wearing the most innocent expression Remus had ever seen in his life— was a doe eyed Sirius. The inside of the studying boy’s cheek was nearly raw from how hard he was chewing on it, trying to control himself. 

He knew damn well that Sirius was well aware of what he was doing, but he had worked his ass off setting up his hard to get act and he didn’t want to give in. 

So he just turned his head back down, doing his best to appear unfazed by the entire interaction. This was a bad move on his part, because that only told Sirius that he needed to try harder. 

He pulled his right arm out from under his head and let it fall down to his lap. It stayed there for a moment —he didn’t want the movement to catch Remus’ attention— before he slowly slid it to where his fingers were just barely brushing against Remus’ lower thigh. 

Remus tried not to notice, he really truly did, but when Sirius’ thumb started tracing small circles on his leg, he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

He pushed his book away and stood up from his seat, causing Sirius’ leg to fall from the action. Without muttering a single word, he grabbed the teasing boy by the wrist and started pulling him through the library. 

Sirius smirked to himself as he let Remus tug him along, finally happy with the reaction he was receiving. The tall boy didn’t stop walking until they were in a rather quiet part of the library, behind a bookshelf in a completely empty section. 

Remus pushed Sirius up against the shelf, hand immediately intwining itself into his thick raven hair. Sirius gasped at first but soon melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck. 

Electricity surged through them as their lips molded together, both finally giving in to what they had wanted. Remus’ hand dragged down Sirius' side, landing on the bottom of his thigh and pulling his leg up. Sirius smirked against Remus’ lips at the action, elated that he was finally seeing the devilish side to Remus again. 

When the two pulled away after a few minutes, both breathing heavily, Sirius nearly melted at the sight of Remus’ now swollen looking lips. Remus was blushing, but not as much as Sirius was whenever he dipped his head down to kiss as the skin along the tan boy’s neck. 

“Not to ruin the mood,” Sirius whispered as Remus kissed his neck, “But aren’t you worried about getting caught snogging someone in the place you work?”

“No,” Remus said, lips dragging along the smooth skin, “This is a semi deserted sectioned. People only come here before spring break to pick up maps.”

Sirius bit his lip and nodded, just now noticing that they were in fact in an atlas section. His heart was hammering inside of his chest, harder than it ever had before. 

It was like a switch had been flipped on inside of Remus, and now that he had a taste of Sirius, he just couldn’t stop. The makeout session lasted longer than he intended, and by the time they had stopped Remus wasn’t able to focus on anything else. 

So much for no distractions.


End file.
